Digital cameras include image processing pipelines that re-sample and spatially filter (e.g., interpolate) raw image data. For example, camera pipeline components such as de-mosaicing, down-sampling, optical distortion correction and chromatic aberration correction components could all apply interpolation techniques to a single image. Conventional image processing pipelines may implement these functions in series and entirely in hardware. Such series processing could degrade the image quality due to the application of several low-pass type filters in succession. Conducting the interpolation fully in hardware can also have efficiency shortcomings. Each of these concerns may be particularly relevant in high data rate operation modes such as preview and video recording.